A Whole New Kind Of Spashley
by Writerchick91
Summary: A whole new take on Spashley, in which there's pretty much no chance of Aiden screwing anything up. I'm bad at summaries, but I really think you'll all like it. The story gets better around chapter 4, I promise.R&R Please!
1. New Aiden

New Place, New School, New Friends, New Aiden

"Aiden!" Ashley yelled up the stairs, "let's go dude we're gonna be late." She finished as Aiden skipped off the last stair and swung his black messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Since when are you worried about being on time?" Aiden asked, cocking one eye brow and looking at her suspiciously.

"Since when did you start dressing like that?" Ashley asked eyeing her brother.

He was wearing flip flops, dark blue Holister jeans, and a blue and white thin striped, long sleeve collared shirt with a plain white sweater over it so that just the collar was showing. It wasn't that he didn't look good, it just wasn't Aiden...or at least not the Aiden that Ashley used to know before they moved to east jesus nowhere Ohio. (A/N yes it's a Juno reference. Great Movie!)

"I don't know. I guess I just thought...new place, new school, new friends, new Aiden." Aiden said confidently yet shyly, as if he were afraid of her judgement.

"Well, I think you look good if that counts for anything...since I'm your sister." Ashley said giving Aiden a smile and chuckling slightly.

"Thanks Ashley," Aiden said sincerely, "now we're really going to be late." He added, turning towards the door.

"Yeah. Great job, dufus. You spend more time in front of the mirror then I do." Ashley said heading out of the house behind Aiden and closing the door behind her.

The two siblings headed for Aiden's black Hummer and got in, heading for school.

They drove for about five minutes in total silence, except for the radio playing some god awful country song. They hated country, but it's all that seemed to play on the radio out here. They had both made a mental note to make cd's for the car.

"Ashley?" Aiden asked to get her attention as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah Aid?" Ashley said turning slightly in her seat to fully look at Aiden as he drove.

"Can I um..well you see...I um, ugh...well." Aiden stuttered, as his palms got sweaty and he shot nervous glances at his sister out of the corner of his eye.

"Out with it already Aiden." Ashley said becoming a bit frustrated at her brother's nervous stuttering.

The two had always been close. Twins usually are, but the two of them seemed to share an even greater bond. Growing up without a real father or mother, the two practically raised themselves and each other. After their father died in a car accident, and they inherited 12.5 million dollars each, their mother made them move to Ohio so that she could be closer to her man candy of the month. Luckily for them, she's still never around. Anyway, back to the point. The two of them were close. Insanely close, and anything that Aiden said of did would affect that. They would always be there for each other.

"How did you know you were gay?" Aiden spit out almost so fast that Ashley didn't understand him, and Aiden partially wished that she hadn't. But she did.

"What?" Ashley asked, curious as to why Aiden would be asking her this...and then it hit her like an 18 wheeler hits a Porsche.

"Wait!," Ashley said shocked, "you don't think you're gay do you?" Ashley asked him.

"Why?" Aiden said slightly hurt, "would it matter if I am?" Aiden asked sounding almost as if he were about to cry,

"No...god no! Aiden, it's just...you've always been such a ladies man - such a player. You used to have a new girlfriend every week. I'm just surprised, that's all." Ashley said trying to be supportive.

"Yeah, well you had a boyfriend or two in your day." Aiden reminded her.

"Ew, god please don't remind me." Ashley said, feigning disgust.

A few seconds, which felt like minutes, passed with nothing but the sound of yet another terrible country song playing lightly in the background.

"So...?" Ashley began as she glanced over at Aiden, who simply nodded his head.

"I guess it really is a new Aiden." Ashley said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Aiden chuckled and looked over at his sister.

"I'm just ready to be myself," Aiden said seriously.

Ashley looked back at him and smiled.

"Me too bro, me too."


	2. First Day Part 1

First Day

_Ashley's thoughts are in ITALICS!_

Aiden and Ashley pulled up to the seemingly impossibly small high school compared to the one back home with about 2,000 students. Ashley noted that this school couldn't have more then 300 or 400 kids. Aiden groaned.

"Get used to it Bro," Ashley said with the same thoughts running through her mind.

They both climbed out of Aiden's hummer and threw their back packs over their shoulder. Aiden walked around the car to meet his sister who was leaning against the passenger side.

Ashley sighed.

"It's now or never," Ashley whispered.

"Come on Ashley, it won't be that bad. I promise" Aiden smiled.

"Thanks Aid," Ashley smiled as she thanked him for cheering her up.

With that they left the safety and comfort of the car and headed into the building they would be attending for just one year...or at least Ashley hoped. She didn't really...do school, and wasn't exactly confident that she'd be able to pass AP Biology.

As the twins walked into school everyone in the confines of the small hallway turned to look, or rather stare, at the new students that were disrupting the mundane and tedious days of school they had become accustomed to.

Ashley blushed slightly but tried to ignore the stares. As for Aiden...well all the stares did was boost his already oversized ego. As the siblings passed down the long hallway and around the corner they ignored the stares, never giving one of the unfamiliar faces a second glance...until they were right in front of the main office that is.

Aiden opened the office door ahead of Ashley holding it open for her to go in ahead of him. When Ashley did not pass swiftly past him, he turned to look at her.

Ashley was looking, well starring really, at something, or rather someone. As Aiden followed his sister's gaze, his eyes fell upon a beautiful, medium height, blonde girl standing just a few lockers down retrieving her books.

_Who is that? She's beautiful...but she kind of seems like a stuck up bitch. She's clearly self-centered, I mean look at her. She hasn't even glanced over at us since we walked in. Come to think of it...she's the only one in this damn place that didn't gawk at us. _

_On second thought...maybe she's just really down to earth. These other kids are all just looking for a little excitement. They're all starring because they're all trying to figure out who we are. They're all trying to label us without ever actually saying a single word to us, or getting to know us. _

_I like this girl...whoever she is. I guess I'll have to figure that out...and if the only thing I learn today is that beautiful girl's name, then it will be one of the most productive days of my life. _

Aiden chuckled lightly after waiting at least a few minutes for his sister to break out of her trance. He finally gave up and tapped her gently on the shoulder, as not to startle her.

Ashley shook her head, as her eyes snapped up to look at Aiden with a questioning look.

Aiden laughed lightly again at his sister confusion.

"Come on Ashley," Aiden sighed, "we're gonna be late" he added mockingly.

Ashley smiled and gently pushed hi against the door frame as she passed by him and entered the office.


	3. First Day Part 2

Scheduling: 

After going to the office and receiving their schedules from the nice older woman, Aiden and Ashley stood by their lockers, waiting for class to start and allowing more starring time for their fellow students.

"Lemme see you schedule," Aiden said playfully grabbing the sheet of paper that Ashley was holding.

"Sweet, we have AP Biology and Calculus together, plus we have the same lunch!"Aiden said over-excitedly.

"You're such a dork," Ashley said grabbing her schedule back,"And who the fuck signed me up for AP Bio?" Ashley added angrily.

Aiden and Ashley shared a knowing glance before simultaneously answer, "Mom," they both sighed.

"Well, I'm good at Science, I can help you out so you don't fail." Aiden said sweetly. "I wouldn't want my lil sis to have to repeat her senior year." Aiden said mockingly in a baby voice.

"Dude, you're only older then me by 3 and a half minutes....3 and a half fucking minutes and you think your god. And why is it that every time you start to say something nice, you have to screw it up?"

"eh, that's just how I roll," He replied trying to be cool.

"Yeah...don't say that anymore," Ashley chuckled.

Just then the waning bell rang, signaling students to begin making their way to their first period class.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Ashley said, walking past Aiden.

"Yeah, peace!" Aiden said trying to act like a gangster.

"Dude, you really need to pick a personality and stick with it. You're killing me here."

And with that, the twins separated to go to their first period classes.

**ASHLEY'S POV:**

Great! First class of the day and I'm already pretending to be something I'm not, but I love Drama. Plus, that girl I saw before in the hallway...she's in my class!

At least, I don't have something boring like History first period. I don't know if I'd be able to stay awake through that this early in the morning. Drama's a good way to easy into my day...plus I get to be the one staring for a little while. God, I hope she doesn't notice.

And...it's just when I think that, that she glances towards me and our eyes meet. Cue Blush. Shit!

I quickly avert my eyes but I know that she caught me staring. I see her smirk out of the corner of my eyes. Why is she smirking? Who the hell is this girl? God I wish I just knew her name.

Ashley sighed before resting her chin on her hand and paying attention to the performance in front of her for the first time.

**AIDEN'S POV:**

How the hell did I get stuck in History first period?!? AP US History at that. The only good part of this is that there is an extremely adorable guy sitting to my right, and I can't help but glance over at him at every available moment.

I already took American History last year, so I pretty much know everything the teacher is talking about even though I'm not really paying attention.

"Aiden?" The teacher calls on me.

"um...yes?" I ask. Damn it...caught not paying attention on my first day. Not good Davies!

"Can you answer the question please?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

Yeah, I probably could answer if I knew what the hell the question even was.

I glance over at my neighbor, you know the adorable one with incredibly good looks, with a helpless lost puppy expression on my face.

He smiles back before writing something on his paper and moving it to the edge of his desk for me to read.

"Alexander Hamilton" I reply.

"Very good, Mr. Davies. I trust next time you won't need Mr. Carlin's help."

"Yes Ma'am," I reply sheepishly.

I turn back to the boy and throw him a smile as I mouth 'thank you'. He smiles back and mouthes 'you're welcome'.

He has the most amazing smile in the world. Maybe first period History won't be as bad as it seems.


	4. Meet Ryan

Meet Ryan

A/N

Please excuse any stereotypes I may have made about Ohio. I don't live in Ohio, nor have I ever been there. Also, Excuse my Italian. I only took a year of it, so don't expect much. There will be a translation however, of what I'm trying to say. Enjoy!

**Ashley's POV:**

I just got out of calculus with Aiden. It was such a boring class. We didn't even do anything today. We just sat there for 40 minutes listening to the teacher tell us about the course load and expectations...what crap. Like I'd actually listen to that. Aiden took some notes like the good little student that he is...but I was a little preoccupied.

That blonde girl who's name i have yet to discover was in my class again. She's so beautiful, so naturally she'd never be interested in me. She's so stereotypical cheerleading captain that dates the quarterback. That is one of the few things i know about her...she's the cheerleading captain, however, as far as I know she's single. Definitely straight though.

As I try to make my way to my next class, Italian, I end up completely lost. what the fuck? How the hell did I get lost in a school this small? Maybe it's because every single one of these demon hallways looks exactly the same...and I mean EXACTLY the same. I swear, every locker and door are in the exact same position in every hallway. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone or something here.

And I'm torn out of my internal assault once I realize I've stopped walking, and I'm currently sitting on my ass with my books strewn around me. What the hell?

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Here," A medium height muscular blonde boy said, extending his hand to help me up. I smiled before taking his hand and pulling myself up.

"Thanks," I smile sheepishly.

"I-I, well I guess this isn't the best first impression. Let me help you with those," He said, gesturing towards my books on the ground as he reached down and gathered them up for me again.

"Thank you," I said genuinely as he handed me my books.

"I'm sorry about that again," He said blushing.

"Oh, no don't worry about it. Totally my fault, I kinda spaced," I replied.

"Can we, um, start over?" He asked nervously, to which I smiled and nodded back.

"Hi," The boy said extending his hand out to me, "I'm Glen. It's nice to meet you."

"Ashley." I responded, shaking his hand.

"I'm sure you've been asked this a million times already today, but how are you liking Ohio?" He asked sweetly.

"No actually, you're the first. Everyone else in this place only seems to know hoe to stare. You're the first person besides a teacher that i've really talked to all day." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We don't really get new students that often. Pretty much every family that lives here has been here for generations. You've created quiet a bit of excitement around here." He replied honestly.

"Oh-" I said drawing it out. "Well to answer you're question. I suppose Ohio isn't that bad, well it's certainly not as bad as I thought it would be. Me and my brother moved here from Los Angeles, so we're used to big city not small town."

"Well, I certainly hope you like it, everyone here is really friendly. Just excuse their current behavior. No one really knows what to do. As long as you can get used to the sea of flannel crowding the hallways and the fact that your closest neighbor is at least a mile away, you should be alright."

"Nah, I understand." I replied as the bell rang. "Crap. I have no idea where I';m supposed to be right now," I said.

"Well here," Glen said, gesturing towards the schedule in my hands."Lemme see you're schedule."

"Oh, hmm. You have Italian now, that right near my spanish class. I can walk you if you'd like." Glen offered.

"That'd be great," I smiled. "Thank you so much." I added as we began to walk back the way I had just come before my unfortunate incident. At least it got me one good friend. He seems really sweet.

"Well, here you are." He said leaning against the locker next to the door of my class.

"Thanks again, and I'm sorry if I made you late." I smiled towards him, placing my hand on the door handle.

"Ah, no problem. I'm glad I had a chance to meet you." He threw me a smile before pushing off the locker and walking down the hallway. I watched his retreating form for a moment before pulling open the door and entering the class room.

Upon entering the room, every head snapped towards the door and all eyes were on me. When will this end?

I make my way over to the teacher, handing her my schedule.

"Ah si, il nuovo studente, Ciao Ashley. Benevenuto al quatro italiano di periodo." _Ah yes, the new student. Hello Ashley. Welcome to fourth period Italian._

"Ciao," _Hello. _I added sheepishly.

"Potete prenda un sedile accanto a Spencer," _You may take a seat next to Spencer. _She said sweetly, pointing to any empty seat next to the beautiful blonde, who's name I have finally found out was Spencer, that I had been seeing all morning.

"Ora Classe," the teacher began, "selezione un partner e completi l'assegnazione." _Now class, choose a partner and complete the assignment. _

Great! Good luck getting a partner Davies! Everyone but that Glen kid has avoided you like the plague.

"Scusimi," Spencer said, grabbing my attention. "volete essere partner?" _Excuse me, do you want to be my partner? _She asked me sweetly.

"si, grazie," _yes, thank you. _I replied, turning to face her in my seat.

"Mio nome e Spencer, e tu?" _My name is Spencer, what is yours? _She asked

"Mio nome e Ashley." _My name is Ashley. _

Spencer and I quickly got to work on the assignment which was to translate a story and answer the questions. We finished early, and spent the rest of the class talking about random stuff. Mostly how I liked Ohio and other stuff.

When the bell finally rang, I reluctantly parted ways with Spencer and met Aiden at my locker to go to lunch.

"Come on Ashley. I'm starving and I've been waiting here forever."

"A whole 3 and a half minutes I'm sure." I joked.

Aiden chuckled before responding, "I'm still older. Substantial amaount of time or not."

I threw my books into my locker before turning to face Aiden.

"Well, lets go dumb butt." I said, pulling Aiden by his sleeve in the general direction of the cafeteria.

**THIRD PARTY POV:**

After waiting in line, the twins both had a tray of food and started to scout out a place to sit when Ashley heard her name called.

Her eyes quickly landed on Glen, the boy she met earlier that day in the hallway. He was gesturing her over to his table. Ashley smiled, pulling Aiden along and sat down across from Glen.

"Hi Glen." Ashley smiled.

"Hey, Ashley. Nice to see you again." He smiled. "Hi Aiden." Glen said, directing his attention towards Aiden, his smile at least doubling in size. A detail that did not slip by either twin.

"You two know each other?" Ashley asked relatively surprise.

"Oh yeah, we have History, Calc. and Spanish together." Glen replied.

"Yeah, thanks again for helping me out this morning. I usually don't space like that." Aiden blushed.

"No problem, I know how hard History can be first thing in the morning." Glen laughed.

"Hi Ashley," Spencer greeted me as she took a seat next to Glen. "Hey, Dad needs help with some stuff. He wants you home right after school." Spencer told Glen.

"Damn, I had plans with Ryan to hang out."

"Well you're little man date's gonna have to wait. Dad won't be happy if you don't come home." She retorted.

Aiden's facial features visibly tightened at their mention of Ryan and a date.

"Wait, you guys are siblings?" I asked confused but now that they were sitting next to each other I definitely saw the resemblance.

Glen and Spencer quickly became aware that they weren't alone and blushed slightly over their immature fight.

"Yeah," Spencer replied.

"Twins t be exact," Glen added.

"Sweet!" Aiden replied with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Take it down a notch Aid," I scolded him.

"Sorry," He mumbled before taking a bite of his food.

"Yo Glen, we still on for tonight?" A tall boy with dark brown, wearing a red flannel shirt and jeans asked Glen.

"Ugh, sorry Ry. My Dad needs help with something at home. Probably with the tractor, it's been acting up and I'm the only one that knows how to fix it." Glen sighed angrily.

"It's cool. Um, but maybe I could come over and help you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why that would be a problem." Glen responded as Ryan took a seat on the other side of him.

"Ryan, this is Ashley," Glen said gesturing to Ashley,"and Aiden." Glen added with a slight smile.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. I'm Ryan."

"Hi Ryan," the dark haired siblings responded simultaneously.

"So Aiden," Ryan said, "You wouldn't happen to be any good with cars would you?"

"Well, yeah. I have quiet a few that I've built up actually, but I'm not sure that I'd be any good with tractors." AIden ended with a slight laugh.

"Oh no. I wasn't talking about that. Glen and I have a 1998 corvette that's in pretty bad shape. We could use another guy with some skills." Ryan said, his voice laced with excitement.

"Yeah, I'd love to help. Just lemme know where and when. I'm game."

Just then the bell sounded and everyone stood up, throwing their trash away and exiting the cafeteria into the now crowded hallways.

A/N

So just in case anyone you happen to care at all...These are Ashley, Aiden, Spencer and Glen's Schedules. I really just made them for myself to keep track of who has what class with who...but you may find it useful as well.

**Ashley's Schedule:****Spencer's Schedule:**

1.)Drama1.)Drama

2.)English2.)Calculus

3.)Calculus3.)AP US History

4.)Italian4.)Italian

5.)Lunch5.)Lunch

6.)Music6.)Photography

7.)U.S. History7.)AP BIology

8.)AP Biology8.)LAB

9.)LAB9.)AP English

**Aiden's Schedule:****Glen's Schedule**

1.)AP U.S. History1.)AP US History

2.)Music2.)Architecture

3.)Calculus3.)Calculus

4.)spanish4.)Spanish

5.)Lunch5.)Lunch

6.)Photography6.)Music

7.)English7.)English

8.)AP Biology8.)AP Biology

9.)LAB9.)LAB


	5. AN

A/N

Hey Readers,

So let me first just apologize. I know that I havn't updated in awhile. School is crazy and I have finals coming up, so i'm going insane. I really like this story, and I'm just as anxious to see where it goes as I hope you are. I have to put this story on temporary hiatus though. I'm sorry, but school is just taking up every second of my time. I'll be done with school in a little under a month. After that, I promise I'll update like crazy. I hope you will all still be reading my story when I come back.

I love you guys. Thanks for all the reviews so far. They mean so much.


End file.
